


Home Would Be Best

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [35]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Plans For The Future, fiances, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “You wanna buy a house with me?”After the Rose Apothecary loses power, David and Patrick have a discussion about their past and their future.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020





	Home Would Be Best

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Thunderstorm

Schitt’s Creek was quiet when it rained. People tended to stay home, and the Rose Apothecary usually didn’t get much business. This was even more so when a thunderstorm was called for. 

“Can’t we close early?” David asked his fiancé at the first sound of thunder. “No one is going to want to come here to shop in this weather.”

Patrick shook his head. “You never know. It’s a Friday. We usually have a little rush Friday afternoons. No need to shut the shop down early.”

David wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch in Patrick’s apartment and snuggle. He hated thunderstorms. The unpredictability of the thunder and lightning gave him anxiety. “Please?”

“David, you can go take a break if you want. I’ll cover cash.” Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s forehead as he headed to the back to take a break. 

“Thanks.” 

Patrick puttered around the shop, sweeping and cleaning, enjoying the sound of the rain. He loved the rain, it was peaceful, calming. As much as he wanted to be curled up with David on his couch, he knew better than to close up shop randomly.

“Fuck.” 

The building shook and the lights flickered as lightning struck close to the shop. Patrick looked out and saw a transformer near Bob’s Garage sparking before exploding with a pop as the shop was plunged into darkness. He made a quick decision to close the shop early. It wasn’t worth it to stay open with the power out. He flipped the sign and locked the door before heading back to check on David, who was sitting on the couch shaking. 

“Can I touch you?” He asked sitting beside David. He knew that in this state that David sometimes wanted to be left alone. 

David was wrapped in Patrick’s spare hoodie, arms wrapped around his knees, crying. “Hold me.” He whispered to Patrick.

Patrick grabbed the fleece Hudson Bay blanket they’d gotten as an engagement gift and wrapped it around David, pulling him against his chest. “The power blew. We’re closed for the day. Wanna stay here or go home?” He whispered.

“Home would be best.”  
Patrick had never been more thankful that he’d driven to the shop that day. He lived within walking distance but tended to drive over on days when he knew that David would spend the night in case they decided on an impromptu date night. He kissed the top of David’s head and grabbed his raincoat. “You can wear this.” It was a little tight but it fit David. He pulled the hood over his head, knowing how David felt about his hair. 

“Thanks.” David grabbed his overnight bag and umbrella, opening it for Patrick as soon as they were outside and headed to the car. 

David was still shaking as they headed into the apartment. There had been a sudden downpour on their way in. And he was soaked. 

“Couch or bed?” 

“Couch.” David shivered in his damp joggers. The apartment was dark, illuminated only by the occasional flashes of lightning and the camping lantern that Patrick had inexplicably pulled from a cupboard and set on the kitchen counter. 

They changed quickly, David was glad he’d elected to keep his warmest pajamas at Patrick’s apartment and were soon curled up on the couch, the camping lantern moved into the empty fireplace that David had taken to using to store bottles of wine.

“Is this better?” Patrick was lying on top of David, his weight like a weighted blanket. 

“A real fire would be better.”

“One day, when we buy a house.”’

“You wanna buy a house with me?”

Patrick stroked David’s cheek. “Of course. We’re getting married. I want to buy a house with you eventually. I don’t think I’ve got enough space for all your clothes here.” He teased

“A house with a walk-in closet and a fireplace sounds perfect.” 

“A cozy little place we can grow old together. I like the sound of that.”

“Once we get married.” David locked eyes with Patrick. “I can’t wait to marry you. I don’t know if I’ve told you that before.”

“You have, plenty of times. I can’t wait to marry you either.”

“How are you so amazing? I’ve never had anyone treat me like you do?” 

“I just am. You’re amazing too honey.” Patrick nuzzled against David’s cheek. 

“I never thought I’d enjoy something so simple like this, but it’s perfect. Thank you, Patrick.”

“Simple like what?”

“Just lying on the couch with the love of my life on top of me, talking and being cute.”

“I’m glad you think I’m cute. I think you’re very handsome.”

“I try. Can we go lay in bed? I love this but I’m too tall for this couch.”

They were soon in bed, lying beside each other, legs tangled together, arms holding each other tight. Patrick traced little shapes on David’s back. 

“Feeling better?” Patrick whispered.

“Yes, thank you. I don’t like thunderstorms.”

“I know, I’m glad I can make you feel safe.”

“I’m glad you can too. Patrick, did you mean what you said?”

“About what?”

“About the house.” 

“Of course. Were you expecting me to move into the motel once we were married?”

“I guess I didn’t think about it. This is just happening so quickly. It feels like a few weeks ago we were just boyfriends.”

“We were boyfriends. Today marks one month since I proposed.” Patrick twisted the rings on David’s fingers. “I’m so ready to marry you.”

“I’m ready to marry you too. Do you wanna just go and get married at Town Hall like tomorrow? Skip the whole wedding planning?”

“We’ve sent out the invites. We’re not canceling this wedding. One more month.” 

“You’re not breaking this engagement, are you?”

“No chance. I’m positive you’re the one. I didn’t rush into this engagement. There’s a lot more on the line with you than I had with Rachel.”

“Oh, so that’s why you waited so long to ask me out?” David teased. 

“I didn’t want to ruin our business relationship.”

“You were also a cute little baby gay who was scared to make the first move.”

“You could have asked me out, David.”

“I didn’t think you were interested in me.”

“My flirting did nothing for you?”

“I didn’t notice it. I know I fucked up.”

“You didn’t fuck up, David. You initiated our first kiss. It was perfect.”

“You’ll never let me forget that, will you?”

“Nope. I loved it. I love you.” Patrick yawned. 

“Good night, Patrick.”

“Good night, David.”


End file.
